Seven Keys to Power
The sun was just rising in the sky, marking the beginning of a new day. Everything was quiet, all that could be heard was the wind gently blowing through the Northern Air Temple. The morning was the time when the temple was very quiet, and the Avatar took advantage of that. Up in a room that was in the most spiritual place of the Northern Air Temple, Rina was now about teach Elquiorra how to conquer the Avatar state. Fear The two benders sat across from each other on the floor in a meditation stance. The time for Elquiorra to master the Avatar State had now arrived. “There are seven steps you must go through in order for you to gain complete controll of the Avatar State, and those seven steps is the opening of the seven chakras. Do you know about the seven chakras?” Rina asked. “Yes, I know a little bit about them.” “Well, because you know about the chakras, the only thing I have to do is teach you how to open them,” Rina explained. “The first chakra you must open is the Earth one. It deals with survival, it is blocked by fear and is located at the base of your spine. Think about what you are most afraid of, let your fears become clear.” Elquiorra closed his eyes and it was not long until the Avatar had came upon a terrible fear that was haunting him lately. Everything was pitch black and the only thing that could be seen was a pale white hand that was reaching for Elquiorra’s head. “Avatar we finally meet face to face. Too bad for you any chance you have of defeating me is a zero. It was just not to be,” The Death God’s voice called out to Elquiorra. Elquiorra quickly opened his eyes, running away from his fears ,and he was determined to not think of them again. “Elquiorra, calm down, your vision is not real. Just let them flow down the river,” Rina explained, as Elquiorra was now getting ready to face his fears again. This time was different though, Elquiorra easily cleared his mind of all fears and he now had passed his first step to mastering the Avatar state. “Great, you’ve opened the Earth Chakra,” Rina congratulated him. Pleasure “Now that you’ve mastered the Earth Chakra, the next chakra is the Water Chakra. It deals with pleasure, it is blocked by guilt, and is located at the sacrum. Layout all of the guilt that bothers you,” Rina said. Elquiorra, closed his eyes and thought back on the time when his father forced him into the Avatar state. His eyes were glowing a green light and he could remember the horror that was on his father’s face. Sadly, Elquiorra sent a blazing slash of flames for his father, killing the man. “I killed my father,” Elquiorra said softly. “ I slipped into the Avatar state and killed my own father, the last of my family. Then, I ran away. Even now that moment still haunts me.” The words Elquiorra had spoken made a great sadness come upon Rina. She remembered the time when she found out that her parents had died in a car wreck in Republic City, but she soon got ahold of herself. How could she teach the Avatar to let go if she was still stuck with her head in the past, Rina thought to herself. “Elquiorra, you must accept that these things happen, they are all apart of life. Let them go, let them flow down the river,” Rina explained. Elquiorra closed his eyes and easily cleared the memory that he felt guilty for away from his mind. He had now opened the second chakra. “Good, you’ve opened two chakras without too much trouble. Can we take a break if that is okay with you Ava- I mean Elquiorra?” Rina asked embarrassed that she was about to address Elquiorra with his full title. “Fine, by me,” Elquiorra answered. A threat Growing Closer As Elquiorra and Rina were taking a break from their Avatar training, a threat was growing ever so close to the Northern Air Temple. In the largest of the four black airships that were soaring through the sky, Contindo was sitting in his large black chair with a smirk on his face. It was not everyday that he got chance to participate in a large scale battle, and it was not everyday that he got the chance to prove himself to The Death God, by capturing the Avatar. The door to the room he was in then opened and his daughter, Emi walked in. “Father, I just want to let you know that we are a couple of hours away from the Northern Air Temple,” Emi informed him. “Splendid, now I don’t have to wait too long to obtain my prize,” Contindo commented. “You sound very confident father.” “Yes, I do. The Northern Air Temple isn’t known for a powerful military you know. They may give a little resistance, but four airships are more than enough to take them out,” Admiral Contindo explained. “I hope so,” Emi whispered. “Don’t worry, there’s no need for hope, The Death God is on our side. Besides, if I capture the Avatar, The Death God maybe so happy that he would probably bring my wife, your mother from the dead,” Contindo said. He was clearly full of confidence and he was fired up, but he knew this mission had to be successful at all cost. If he failed, he would lose his job, and his kingdom. Even worse, he would lose his chance to ever see his wife again. Emi was not sure what to think, a battle was currently taking place in her mind. She was questioning her loyalty to The Death God. What am I going to do when these airships touch the ground, she thought to herself. She never felt so unsure about herself like this ever before. Willpower Back at the Northern Air Temple, high up in the temple’s most spiritual place, Elquiorra was about learn how to open another chakra. “The next chakra that you must open is the fire one. It deals with willpower, it is blocked by shame, and is located at your stomach. Layout all of the things you are ashamed of Elquiorra.” Elquiorra closed his eyes and he quickly began to think of what he was most ashamed of. He thought back on the time when his mother was dying. “As the Avatar, your real job is to not kill the Death God. Your real job is to destroy despair wherever it exists. Take this sword and promise me that you will use it only to cut through despair,” he remember his mother’s last words. Unfortunately, Elquiorra was so stunned by her dying at the moment, he couldn’t assure her that he would keep the promise. “My mother tried to make me promise that I would not misuse the sword that is now hanging beside my waist. I was never able to tell her if I denied or accepted her request,” Elquiorra explained. “Elquiorra, even though you were not able to accept her promise, you must not live in the past. The choices and actions you make now is all that matters. You can decide to do what she would like for you to do, or deny her request. All that matters is what you do now Elquiorra,” Rina said. Elquiorra closed his eyes again and this time he easily erased all shame in his mind and he had now opened the Fire Chakra. Love Rina was now curious to see Elquiorra’s reaction to this chakra. Because she harbored some romantic feelings toward Elquiorra, she was bound to be curious. Because she was so anxious for this moment to arrive, when the moment actually came, she couldn’t respond to it. “Rina, I would like to know how to open the next chakra,” Elquiorra said impatiently. “Oh, I... was just thinking about the chores I would have to perform when I’m done with teaching you how to master the Avatar State,” Rina replied in complete embarrassment. Elquiorra looked at her with an annoyed look and quickly put everything aside when Rina spoke. “The next chakra you must open is the Air Chakra. It deals with love, it is blocked by grief and located at your heart. Lay out all of your grief, Elquiorra,” Rina said in a gentle voice. Laying all of his grief out before him, visions of Elquiorra’s mother and father flashed through the Avatar’s head. Suddenly, like a light being flicked off, the Avatar’s relatives turned to dust. “Elquiorra you have experienced lots of sadness and hardships. Even though the person who relieved all of your sorrow is deceased, they are still in your heart, and they are reborn physically into new friends and loved ones,” air nomad explained. As Elquiorra took in all of Rina’s heart felt words, memories of Kkuparuo, his animal guide, Sid, along with his family and now Rina, flashed through his mind. He felt like crying, but because he disliked showing his feelings he tried hard not to, and he succeeded. He closed his eyes tight and as he grasped on to the visions of the people that helped him, he had now opened the chakra of air. Truth “The Sound Chakra is what you must open now. It deals with truth, it is blocked by the lies we tell ourselves, and is located at the throat,” Rina said. “Now lay out all of the lies you-” “I know already. Lay all of the lies I tell myself out before me,” the Avatar interrupted in a dull voice. Elquiorra quickly began to think about all of the lies he told himself. He found himself looking back on the event when he was summoned to Nanda’s office two days ago. “I don’t care what happens after that. If you want an Avatar who cares about keeping balance in the world, you might as well wait until I die to get one. If this is what you wanted to talk to me about than you can consider this discussion as over,” he remembered himself saying. “I don’t really care what happens after I accomplish my goal. After I kill The Death God,” Elquiorra stated in a firm voice. “Elquiorra, you are the Avatar. The world will always need you. Even if you defeat The Death God, the word will still need you. This is the truth and you must accept it,” Rina said. It took Elquiorra a couple of minutes to think about the words Rina had spoke, and he finally surrendered to them. He closed his eyes calmly and it didn’t take long for him to accept that the world would always need him. The Sound Chakra was now opened. Insight Elquiorra had successfully opened five chakras, and now he had two more left to open. “Okay, the next chakra you must open is the chakra of light. It deals with insight, blocked by illusion, and located at the forehead.” “So what must I do? Should I think of illusions?” Elquiorra asked in confusion. The other chakras that Elquiorra opened had simpler blocks than the chakra of light. Unlike the other chakras, it did not deal with a personal problem that Elquiorra had, but something that was connected to the world around him. “Elquiorra, do you know one of the world’s greatest illusion?” Rina asked the Avatar. “No.” “Well, the greatest illusion and the world is the thought of separation. We aren’t truly separated. We are all one in the same. Even the separation of the four elements and biobending is an illusion,” Rina replied. “So what you’re saying is that we are all connected?” Elquiorra questioned the air nomad. “Yes. Elquiorra, did anyone else ever tell you this?” “What?” “You’re one intelligent person.” Cosmic Energy Like light being casted on darkness, Rina’s smile quickly turned into a frown. It was now time for Elquiorra to unlock the chakra of thought, and Rina wished that this chakra didn’t exist. Elquiorra would have to let go all of his Earthly attachments. Just when it seemed like the Avatar had a special place in his heart for her, he would have to let it go. “Rina if you don’t mind, I think I want to learn the last chakra that I must open,” Elquiorra said. “Yes it’s about time we end this I guess. The last and final chakra is the Chakra of thought. It is blocked by Earthly attachments and is located at crown of the head. Let go..... let go of all earthly attachments,” Rina stated in a sad voice. Elquiorra quickly closed his eyes and began to fall into his thoughts once again. Visions of Sid along with his family, Kkuparuo, his parents and Rina all left Elquiorra’s head. He easily picked cosmic energy over, the Avatar state, over his earthly attachments. He soon found himself in complete darkness, and a vision of himself in the Avatar State manifested in front of him. He soon began to walk up to himself, slowly. The power that he desired to control for so long was now right in front of him. He then grabbed the manifested vision of himself and suddenly his own eyes started to glow. The feeling of magnificent, unlimited power flowing through his veins made Elquiorra feel a little proud. Suddenly, he left his mind and returned to reality to see Rina’s sad face. He had abandoned his earthly attachments without a second thought for power. “Congratulations, Elquiorra. You’ve mastered the Avatar State,” the girl said in despair. Category:To BE but Not to BE chapters Category:A to Z Category:Omar067 Fanon